A Better Future
by Aevalyn
Summary: Forewarned is forearmed, but if she's going to avert the future she Saw then Morgana is going to need the help of Arthur's new manservant to shape a better future. Of course working with Merlin has complications that even she couldn't have foreseen
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Better Future  
**Rating: **T, possible M as story progresses.  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, implied A/G, possible others as story progresses  
**Warnings: **Divergance-AU**, **Mild Violence, Language, Sexual Tension and Potential Resolution for any Sexual Tension that may crop up  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin, and make no money for this is done purely out of the fangirlyness of my heart.

* * *

Flames licked the ground and sky. Parapets crumbled as weakened walls gave way beneath. Lifeless bodies were strewn about the worn stone of the castle courtyard like a macabre playground abandoned by children who left their broken toys littering the ground. Most were faceless, no names or significance attached to the empty stares. Blood pooled in puddles the same color as the sticky mouths of little children grinning in pleasure over a sugared treat, perhaps the same children who had left their toys behind. Such a cheerful color, such contrast to the death it signified. Impassive green eyes watched a tower collapsed in the distance. Clouds of dust erupted across the sky, pale grey blending with the black smoke that roiled through the flames. A deep breath in, you could practically taste the desperation on the air, feel the terror and grim determination permeating the darkened battle ground that had once been the proud and gleaming castle of Camelot.

Morgana walked forward tugged along by the screams that rose into the air. Kid slippers that would be quiet at the best of times were silent beneath the sound of combat. A feeble hand rose, clutching the hem of her gown. Her lips turned down when her gaze landed upon the filthy hand smearing blood over white satin. A golden flash and the hand fell limp to the ground. She fussed with her skirts until they settled then continued toward the great hall of the castle where the traitors were making their stand. She stepped through the heavy doors and regarded the scene before her. More lifeless bodies littered the ground, knights fallen to defend a king who did not deserve their loyalty.

And there standing in battle with Uther's favored spawn was Merlin.

He had changed very little from the first time she had laid eyes on him. He wore his hair in the same simple short cut that he had always favored. He remained tall and skinny despite the way his shoulders had filled out and the muscle he had gained in the past few years. His face had matured a bit, but he still had smooth skin and a boyish look about him. His eyes, a painfully familiar blue, darted between her and the battle that was taking place across the hall. Finally his attention fixed on her, and the dark knights who clanked into the room behind her.

"Morgana."

'_Finish off Arthur. I'll deal with his pet monkey.'_ The knights stalked toward the golden king she had, foolishly, once considered family.

Wild energy swirled through the air around Merlin. His eyes turned molten and he stepped toward her. She could feel the heat of his gaze from where she stood. A wind spiraled through the room from nowhere, whipping her dress about her knees, clawing at the heavy cloak that was now trying to choke her. Fear trailed icy fingers down her spine until it melted beneath the flood of rage that flowed through her. _He_ did this. He was the reason Mordred was dead. Merlin was the one who led the knights to the druids. He was the one who refused to tell her the truth even though he knew how terrified and alone she was. Merlin was the one who protected Uther when he should have died. He was the one who had poisoned her, the one who had killed her sister. It was all Merlin. He'd had the power to prevent so much suffering, but he had failed. Merlin had failed them all. He deserved to die. Her own magic poured from her body, thrashing against the wall of Merlin's raw power.

She raised her hand at the same instant he did, her own hatred, her own rage spilling out, all of her might focused. There were no words spoken, no enchantments or elaborate gestures. There was simply raw magic power pitted against raw magical power. An invisible force pressed against her body, a crushing weight. His power, it… No! She was not going to bow before the strength of his magic. She shaped her own power into a single spell. His lips were moving. If he was speaking she couldn't hear it above the angry thrumming of her own heart in her ears, but she knew what she had cast was a death spell, capable of killing on contact. Of course the instant before death would be filled with agony that would last a mere breath, but would feel like an eternity to the victim. The spell flew from her fingers just as his magic bore down on her completely. She felt her body being pressed while stretching everywhere; eternity fell open like a treasure chest and spilled over her until that which was called Morgana ceased to exist.

* * *

Morgana shot upright in her bed. One pale hand clutched her chest. Deep frantic breaths, she simply concentrated on dragging air into the lungs that now existed. She gasped and choked in terror. Warm arms wrapped around her, and she sank into the embrace not noticing the hot tears were leaking from her eyes, or the sobs wracking her body.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay. Morgana, I'm here. Its okay, I'm here. It was a dream, just a dream." Gentle hands that roughened with calluses caught on the delicate material of her nightgown as soothing circles were rubbed into her back. Morgana grabbed at the body offering a familiar comfort for all that she hadn't experienced it in years, the scent of flowers and the lingering trace of the forge. That wasn't possible. She died months ago and she'd been the queen that everyone had loved until her infidelity had been discovered. No she was her maid, and she had helped Morgana ready for bed the night before hadn't she? Was it all just one of her horrific dream visions?

Morgana inhaled the scent of her, rubbing her cheek against the rough cotton material. "My Lady, it's okay. Shhh." She knew that worried tone, that kind voice. It couldn't be possible, and yet it was.

"Gwen?" she asked.

"I'm here. It was a dream, just a dream." One hand stroked the back of her hair, cradling her head.

No it wasn't. It was a future, one that she would have to prevent at all costs. She would be worse than Uther could ever hope to be if she couldn't find a way to prevent her hate and pain and fear from consuming her. She had seen hours mastering her seer ability, learning how to kill at her sister's side, reveling in the power and destruction it wrought to those who had oppressed her kind for far too long. She had seen everything she had ever loved laid to waste and that she had been largely responsible no matter how much she may have blamed the man she knew as Merlin. Merlin- like it or not he was the center of their little universe, so if she had any hope of saving her families from the fates in store then he would be the one she needed at her side.

"Do you need me to get Gaius to come here?" Gwen eventually offered when Morgana had calmed and was now settled against her own pillows, once more in her bedroom in Camelot.

"No. Thank you, but I'm sure it has passed."

Soon Morgana's bath was prepared, a linen wrap left for her to dry off with, and her blue dress draped over the freshly made bed were ready in case Morgana decided to get out before Gwen returned from fetching flowers for her room. With one last gentle smile Gwen ducked out of Morgana's chambers. Morgana's matching smile fell away the second that she was alone.

Turning to the candle that rested beside her breakfast, she raised her right hand.

"_Berne."_

The candle now burned, as Camelot would if she couldn't find a way to keep from becoming what she saw herself as in the future.

* * *

End Notes: Just playing with the idea that everything that happened in the series was actually an extremely detailed vision of the future to Morgana, hence the classification as a divergance-AU rather than a simple AU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Better Future  
**Rating:** T (possible M as story progresses)  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, implied A/G, implied G/L (possible others as story progresses)  
**Warnings:** Divergence-AU, Language, Mild Violence, Sexual Tension and possible resolutions for any Sexual Tension that may crop up, unedited  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, still not mine.

* * *

Gwen fussed with the bright spray of flowers in a delicate glass vase, trying to create a perfect arrangement, as she always did when she brought flowers to Morgana's room. It was a familiar sight, but imposed over the simple yellow dress was an elegant golden gown. She had a smile of simple joy as she plucked one flower and moved it to the other side, her other hand picking one of the flowers in the back to resettle it elsewhere. That smile reached her eyes; nothing like the smiles she favored the people at Court as she stood by Arthur's side. Too many whispers followed her among the courtiers for her to ever forget the fact that she had rose above her station, snatching Arthur out of the grasp of more appropriate ladies. She had been loved by the common people, but she was ill equipped to deal with the scheming and power games that the vindictive ladies of court indulged in.

It didn't help that Gwen had never had Arthur to herself during their marriage. With hardly any time to themselves, the troubles of the kingdom followed him into their bedroom more oft than not. It wasn't long before disillusionment over what marriage to her dear prince was truly like had set in. The small infatuation she'd held for Lancelot had grown with his absence, her memories of him coated with the glow of romance. Queen Guinevere had endured with true grace, but nothing that Arthur gave her, not his love, not the rich clothes, and pretty baubles in the world could replace the innocent joy that had been crushed beneath the weight of a golden crown. Marriage to Arthur had destroyed her, and had nearly destroyed Arthur as well. No matter how much the girl may have loved Arthur, it was doomed to fail for Lancelot was her true soul mate and they would find a way to each other no matter what. It had been such a simple matter to track Lancelot down and plant the idea of returning to Camelot within his mind. It had taken less than that for her to fall into his arms.

Lancelot. Yes he would be the key to _that_ mess and- _A figure in silver chain mail slaying a gryphon… Morgana speaking to Gwen as the sun rose… Gwen racing to fling herself into the arms of the armored man…Lancelot meeting Tom and holding Gwen's hand as she blushed beneath her father's approval…Two cloaked figures riding off together… Tom refusing to aid a sorcerer, rewarded for making the report that would lead to the sorcerer's capture… -_

"Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sorry. What?" Morgana was shaken from her thoughts by a hand upon her shoulder. Apparently Gwen had been trying to speak with her, but she had missed it lost as she was in her vision.

"Are you quite alright?" There was nothing but concern in those beautiful doe eyes of hers.

"I'm fine," Morgana gave her best reassuring smile. "Now what were you saying?"

"I was saying that if you had no need of me I'm to report to the kitchens to help prepare for the celebrations."

"The celebrations?" Morgana repeated without thinking. She wasn't expecting a response from Gwen, already her seer power swirled around her, plucking the answer for her as though from the very air before her maid servant could even open her mouth. "Ah yes the execution and Lady Helen's performance to mark the anniversary of the Great Purge. I still think its sick, and I have no desire to attend."

"Perhaps you will find a way out of it. I however will be forced to serve our King's guests regardless," Gwen gave a wry smile.

"This is true. Well I have nothing else for you to do at the moment. If they have a need for you in the kitchen then by all means go. I will summon you if I require something, so you needn't worry I will neglect myself in your absence," Morgana teased.

Gwen grinned and bobbed a curtsey. Collecting Morgana's breakfast tray she left the room, leaving Morgana once more to her thoughts.

"Note to self, if Lancelot rides away from Camelot he's to take Gwen with him," she muttered.

Her decision to change the way things would happen made she felt her power tug her toward her bed, so she followed. She kicked off her shoes and arranged herself so that she was lying on her back. It was always best to lie down when tracing the path of the future more distant than weeks so that she would not risk falling over should something from outside of her own mind startle her. Placing her fingers to her temple she closed her eyes and her mind opened beneath the swirl of her magic, attempting to trace the best course to shape the flow of time in her own favor. Visions danced beneath her eyelids, endless possibilities spiraling into eternity, she allowed herself to sink into the endless flow, lightly tethered to her own body by a string of her magic.

Drums beat the air, jerking Morgana out of her trance. She shoved up onto her elbows looking around in confusion. She was in her room at Camelot and by the sunlight streaming through the room it was early afternoon. Her power swirled-_Tom Collin's execution_- and she rolled off her bed to go stand at the window of her room over looking the courtyard. A man in tattered peasant clothes was being led to the chopping block. Tom Collins was to be executed today, and his mother would soon enter Camelot disguised as Lady Helen. Already Uther was standing on the palisade overseeing the execution and giving his speech about the crime of sorcerery and the laws of the land that had saved it from falling into ruin under the crushing evil of magic. Morgana had heard the like a million times before she had no interest in hearing his self justification yet again. The biggest downside to knowing the future, she decided as she scanned the crowd, was definitely going to be having to sit through Uther's speeches for a second time. Ahh, there he was. His red scarf was sticking out in the crowd, very nearly as much as his horror over the spectacle Uther liked to make out of his murders.

Merlin.

Emotions rose within her as she stared at the figure below. This was the boy who had been her friend and the man who had been her enemy. He had been willing to risk his life to help save her nephew, and willing to poison her to save Arthur. Except he had done neither yet, he wasn't that Merlin. He would be, but for now he was innocent of wronging anyone. The stifling hatred that had pumped through her veins for years, where was that? Surely she should feel more animosity than she did. Yet affection was rising through Morgana as she regarded him. He was as innocent as she herself still was if not more so. Had she really thought the Merlin she had faced in battle looked as he did when she had first known him? How wrong she had been.

Howls of pain at the death of her son, Morgana's attention jerked to the witch who swore vengeance for Tom's death in the form of Arthur's life. It was… sad. Much as it was the first time she remembered seeing it, the old woman's grief tore through the air. Morgana stepped back into her bedroom and quietly closed the window even as the woman below disappeared in a whirlwind of shadow rags. All there was left for now was to wait. No, there was one tiny little detail that needed tending to before she could start to get things sorted out with Arthur's soon to be manservant. Her powers swirled- _servants bustling about in preparation of the feast… guard asking if she needed an escort…the way would be open after she cleared the main gate leading into the square_- and she slid her slippers on.

* * *

_Whoosh!  
_  
The flames of Morgana's torch guttered casting dancing shadows around her feet in the wake of the giant rush of air. Her skirts tumbled against her legs as the great beast landed. She resettled her skirts in an unconscious imitation of the dragon settling its wings. Then she turned her gaze up. He was quite large. Even knowing, even seeing what he looked like in her visions could not prepare her for the reality of meeting him herself and he was quite… large. Still, she was Morgana LaFay and she was not about to be intimidated by an oversized lizard.

"The dragon Kilgarrah, is it not?" she asked when the dragon seemed in no rush to break the silence that had settled over the cavern.

"It is so, Seer Morgana LaFay," he acknowledged.

She'd encountered ice demons that spoke with more warmth. She'd heard that dragons do not see the future in the way of the seer, but rather they _remember_ it. And this dragon remembered her as the witch who lead an army of sorcerers against Camelot.

"So it is true what they say about dragons' memories. Tell me Dragon Kilgarrah, do you remember your death as being this day?"

"Do you dare threaten me little witch?" A gleaming gold eye consumed her line of vision and hot air blew between the cracks of the dragon's bared fangs.

"I do not," Morgana answered calmly. She hoped she sounded calm, but realizing that the person you are conversing with had teeth that are as long as you are tall did make things uncomfortable.

The dragon drew back to regard her. She waited without breath, anticipation capturing the air in her lungs. Her free hand she drew behind her back to wrap in the folds of her dress, an attempt to dry her sweaty palm. He was a creature of magic, of the old religion and her powers were unable to pinpoint his likely response, unable to settle on a probable outcome for her actions. All she knew was that she had to face this creature without fear or all would be lost. It would come down to this. She would win him over or she would die. She had absolute confidence that she would take him into the next life with her, but she didn't want things to come to that point if it could be avoided.

"I could rip you in half before you could utter a single spell."

Her lips curved, "Well it's lucky for me that I don't need to speak in order to cast spells. However it's not my purpose here today to fight with you."

She was not an expert on the mannerisms of dragons but she felt in the way he held himself that he was curious about her presence here. He cocked his scaled head, a silent invitation to explain herself.

"You've felt it. Emrys is here in Camelot. The future you know? Already it is changing and you can feel it. The difference between us is that you can only see what is, while I can See what could be. In your desire to be free you will attempt to lead the boy in the direction that you remember as being the way you were released. You must not guide Emrys to the course that you remember events to flow. Work with me to avert the future that is and I will personally see to your freedom."

"You expect me to believe you? You who brought suffering to this land, nearly destroying all magic in your thirst for revenge?" The dragon snorted small jets of flame from his nostrils as he laughed. It was not a humorous laugh. She was not proud of what she could have become. Honestly the thought of becoming that emotionless shell and hurting all those innocents terrified her. She had no desire to become her father and she would do whatever it took to prevent doing so. She lowered her head and waited for him to fall silent again.

"I know the future now, I know my own power. I have no need to learn what Morgause has to offer. I know better than to trust that she cares for me above her own goals. She will not be able to use me in her plots as she would have. I will never train Mordred or stand at his side. I have Seen what was, but it cannot be now that I _know_. You too should realize this by now. Truth between us dragon, even now can you remember why you distrusted me second ago were it not for the words you have already spoken on this matter? Think carefully, what do you see the future to be."

"It… it is hazy. I cannot see what happened then. That does not mean the future has been changed though." the dragon tossed his head and waited.

"Leave Emrys to me, and swear that you will never attack Camelot and you will be freed within the year."

"Free me now, and you can have the boy all to your self," the dragon hissed, wings flaring behind him with a snap.

"No. It will take the both of us to help him and to guide him as he discovers himself. I will be content with your not trying to manipulate him to create events that you remember him responding to when the path that led to that decision no long exists. Do we have a deal?"

She raised a brow in challenge, a confident smile curling her lips as the dragon considered her offer.

* * *

End Notes: The dragon memory is inspired by Grendel's Dragon, who is quite possibly one of the coolest characters ever, so if you have never read Grendel then you should consider looking into that.

Yes I have made Morgana very, very powerful, but I've already set her up as having retained her knowledge of the potential future along with her mastery of her innate Seer abilities. I'm treating her as a 20th level psion, so she does have a set framework for her Seer powers that I will not be stepping out of over the course of the story. She will however have a limit to the magic that she learned as she begins to change the future, because those are spells she _would_ never have had any chance to learn. If that doesn't make sense, don't worry about it because I'm pretty sure time paradox theory isn't even understood by people who actually study these things for a living.

To any of you who don't know what I'm talking about when I say she's being treated as a Psion then let me take a moment to assure you that actually drawing her up a skill set as if she were a D&D character is **_not _**completely lame... Yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **A Better Future  
**Rating:** T (possible M as story progresses)  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, implied A/G, implied G/L (possible others as story progresses)  
**Warnings:** Divergence-AU, Language, Mild Violence, Sexual Tension and possible resolutions for any Sexual Tension that may crop up, unedited  
**Disclaimer:** Some of the dialogue in this chapter is lifted (and/or rephrased) directly from the show itself. I definitely take no credit for the dialogue, or the show itself.

* * *

Morgana stood before her mirror admiring herself. The banquet with Lady Helen was tonight and she already knew what she was going to wear because she knew that she would appear to give in and show up to Uther's little display. Of course no one had to know the real reason she had given in and agreed to go. She would get to see Merlin again. She wanted to study him and be able to see him use his magic to save Arthur when she wasn't the threat that Arthur needed saving from. She gave her mirror an ironic smile. Footsteps could be heard at the door at her back, so she tossed her hair over her shoulders and strolled toward her dressing screen.

"As I was saying about Arthur earlier, I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." As she spoke she slid the blue satin down her shoulders, enjoying the soft whisper of material gliding against her flesh. It was one of her weaknesses, fine material sliding over her body. "Pass me that dress would you Gwen? I mean the man's a total jouster. Just because I'm the kings ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast."

This dress was also made of satin, a purple with a gossamer layer of silky chiffon that would fall in a graceful trail as she walked. Perhaps she would wear the purple dress this time. In her future vision she had worn the red dress, but that had mostly been to antagonize Arthur. Morgana had proved to him that she was more than capable of stopping the entire room, including him, with her looks. Now however she had neither the need nor the desire to grandstand, and she certainly had no intention of being an object of desire for the man she now knew to be her brother.

"Well does it?" she asked into the silence that followed her question.

"Mm-mm," came a falsetto, and Morgana nearly lost it right there. She lowered her head to hide her grin, marveling at the fact that she had once been ignorant to the fact that Merlin was the one answering her questions. She wanted to attribute it to the fact that she had been irritated at Arthur the first time around. Certainly Arthur was enough to drive anyone to distraction. How could anyone _not_ be distracted when they were battling the impulse to wring the young prince's neck? Still, Merlin was _horrible_ at pretending to be a girl.

"You know what? I can't stop thinking about him. Not Arthur I mean. That boy has used up his day's allotment of annoyance filled thoughts, and I can't be bothered more on the matter. It's him, the man in my dreams, Gwen. I never see his face, but his eyes are so… They flash _gold_."

She could feel his silent shock even from where she was standing. She tamped down the urge to peek over the screen to look at his face. She was sure it would be entertaining, but it would also be counter productive to her plans. Morgana spoke her next words in a faltering tone with nothing like her normal confidence, "Do-do you think I'm crazy for believing he actually exists?"

"Mm-mm." This time the response was immediate. She nearly purred. He _wanted_ her to believe in a man with gold eyes.

"Where are you?" she turned her head and caught a glimpse of her cloak being hastily raised like a shield. She had to suppress the laughter bubbling in the back of her throat when she heard him say, "Here," still in his high pitched falsetto.

"I can't help but feel like he will be very important to me." He gasped at her words, and she sighed. "I know. I'm being silly. Oh, I need some help with this fastening… Gwen?"

"I'm here," Gwen's voice answered. Morgana lifted onto her toes to watch a retreating brown jacket and the tall boy that filled it from the corner of her eye. She dropped her feet to the floor and waited as her maid hurried across the room. Soon deft fingers tugged at Morgana's dress until it was closed against her back. Morgana strolled out to examine herself in the mirror once more. The red dress was still lying on the bed, waiting to be tried on. Morgana considered it for a moment.

"That one would make quite a few heads turn," Gwen had noticed where her attention had settled. "You would look stunning in it. Not that you don't always look stunning because of course you do. You could make a burlap sack look beautiful. Oh, not that you would ever wear a burlap sack! I didn't mean _that_! None of your clothes could ever be compared to a burlap sack. I just meant that, well, that dress would be very pretty too," Gwen trailed off embarrassed.

"I know what you meant Gwen, don't worry about it. I could wear that dress, but the simple fact of the matter is everyone's attention will be on Lady Helen tonight and I don't feel like competing with that. _This_ dress is subtly daring, but not as overwhelming as the red. Yes, I think this will do nicely. That one can go back into the closet, please dear?"

"Yes my Lady," Gwen swept the dress up and went to set it away for the next bloodbath Uther felt the need to celebrate.

Morgana clapped her hands together. "Now back to business. I need you to do that thing you do, you know, the one where you make my hair look absolutely gorgeous. And then we'll need to select some jewelry to go with this gown."

* * *

Morgana swept into the hall, absently noting the turned heads and whispers that broke out at her entrance. Across the room Arthur caught sight of her and froze. She felt a surge of smugness as she noticed all of the attention. Even without the shock factor of her red dress she was more than capable of holding her own as one of, if not _the_ most beautiful lady in the room. Yes, Morgana knew she was vain, but she didn't see it as a problem when her beauty was one of her most powerful weapons in her arsenal at court. Morgana glided through the crowd toward Arthur as she was expected to.

As she passed Gaius and the tall figure at his side she paused and then turned to step back toward the two of them.

"Gaius."

"Lady," he greeted with a bow. Morgana had been sincerely sad when she had learned of his death. Seeing him alive and well was a balm to a hurt she hadn't even realized she'd felt. Her smiled warmed as she regarded the old man fondly.

"I received the potion that you drew up for me. Thank you." She glanced up at Merlin in question.

"Ah, this is my new assistant, Merlin. Merlin, allow me to introduce you to the King's ward, the Lady Morgana."

Morgana tilted her head and allowed a look of intense concentration to spill over her face as she got her first good look at Merlin since he had arrived the other day. He was staring at her with a silly smile on his face, not even bothering to hide his admiration for her looks. She was quite familiar with the look, having seen it on so many other faces before, but she hadn't realized _he_ had ever looked at her like that. She had only ever seen him respond to her as he had Gwen, as just a friend. The afanc that nearly cost Gwen her life, the battle in Ealdor, harboring Mordred when he was being hunted; she had never been around him much without some extenuating circumstance that had caused them to united against a shared threat and then they had become enemies. It was strange that he seemed attracted to her when she had never noticed his interest before. He had always been too focused on the danger surrounding them to act as though he were.

"Do I know you?" she asked slowly. This was not her Merlin, the one capable of killing a friend and weeping as though_ he_ were the one to suffer for it, the one whose disappointment could be shards of frozen glass cutting through your chest. She knew it logically; she had yet to fully accept emotionally that no, she really didn't know him. She felt the pain and resentment she had felt over his betrayal slip a bit farther from her grasp.

"I don't think so milady, I've only just arrived in Camelot. Why do you ask?" Merlin stared right back at her with a hopeful expression.

"It's just you seem familiar somehow. I feel like I should know you…" She tapped her finger against her lips as she pretended to think. "Are you the boy who stood up to Arthur when he was bullying poor Morris and got put in the stocks for it?"

Merlin blushed and hunched his shoulders. "You uh, heard about that did you?"

"Yes, Gwen told me all about it. I think that it was horrible of Arthur to punish you when _he_ was the one throwing knives at an innocent boy for his own amusement. Considering that he cut his teeth on a dagger sheath, I don't think he realizes just how genuinely afraid his servant was. I'd go and tell Arthur off again, but I'm afraid he's quite become immured to _my_ attempts to sort him out. Oh and you're helping Gaius now! That's wonderful news," she turned back to the old physician as though his words had just caught up with her. "I'm glad you're going to have someone working with you now. I do worry about you sometimes."

"Well he'll need to be trained up a bit first, but I do have high hopes for him. And thank you for thinking of me, my lady."

"You deserve any help you can get for all that you do for us."

She patted his arm and with a final smile at the two continued toward the high table. She could practical feel Merlin's look of puppy love sinking into her back. She knew if a mirror was handy her face would show smug pleasure. The feeling increased when she noticed the dark expression being leveled over her shoulder at Merlin by Arthur.

This was turning out to be _much _more entertaining than she had expected.

"Lords of the realm avoiding that viper tongue of yours so much that you have to resort to peasants for attention?" Arthur gave a sharp smile.

She stared at him, close to him for the first time since waking up from her vision of the future. There was no mistaking this prince for the king he would become. The king had wide shoulders with muscles hardened by wars that this young boy couldn't even begin to imagine. Arthur's hair was short as she remembered, not the chin length hair that was kept swept back by his ever present crown. His face wasn't sculpted into hard planes or lined with worries. His face was not marred by the jagged line of the scar that lined his chin. She had placed that scar upon there herself, and it was strange to see it missing now. Still of all his changes to her the difference that marked this boy from the king who would become her enemy was his eyes. This Arthur could still smile. He didn't look at her with bitterness or hate, only the competitive affection they had shared throughout their childhood together.

When she didn't respond immediately Arthur grinned at her, "You're staring at me. Struck speechless by my rugged good looks are you? Really it's okay Morgana, I get that a lot."

Morgana bristled at his tone, her moment of painful contemplation broken by a familiar surge of irritation.

"I was contemplating telling you that you have something unfortunate on your face." Arthur frowned, one hand lifting unconsciously (she was not the only vain one in the family) before she allowed herself to finish her statement with, "Then I realized that it _was_ your face that I was staring at. Really it's okay Arthur, I'm sure you get that a lot."

Arthur eyes narrowed as he gave a soft hiss of annoyance. She felt somewhat appeased by her victory so she didn't bother with a follow up comment that would lead to an argument, however fun those could be.

"What were you talking to him about anyway?" he returned to the original subject with a tight voice.

"Hm, oh the boy over there? I was merely welcoming Gaius's new assistant to Camelot. _Why?_ Don't you think Gaius deserves the help?" She raised her brows in question, but her lips were tugging in a secret smile. This was not a smile of simple joy, but the sly kind that says 'I know something you don't know'. It was something that she had figured out as a child; that if you smiled in a knowing way that was enough to make people worry even if you didn't really know anything. The difference was that now she really _did _know something and Arthur was right to be nervous. Her smile widened as he fidgeted beneath her perceptive gaze.

He opened his mouth to speak and a trumpeting blare echoed off walls. She glanced over her shoulder toward the guards on either side of the doors lowering the horns from their lips to assure herself the noise didn't come from Arthur's lips even though logically she knew better. The room collectively turned toward the sound, at the king making his entrance. Arthur shot her an annoyed look as they separated to take their places at the high table and waited for Uther to announce the Lady Helen of Mora. She tuned his speech out. Morgana made herself clap along with the rest of the crowd when they started because that was what was expected. A beautiful woman in a golden gown with pale blue accents of material began to sing in a mellifluous voice.

Lady Helen stepped off the platform where she was displayed and walked down the row between the tables. As her melodic song flowed through the room the lights began to dim, and heads nod. Soon people were slumping over their plates, and cobwebs slowly began to form. Morgana was terribly tempted not to let her self fall under the spell but unlike lucky people who were standing in _stairwells_, the cobwebs were going to extend across the table where she sat. If she were completely awake when that happened she would just get webs in her eyes. With a mental grumble at the thought of having to put up with this, she allowed herself to relax under the other woman's spell. It wasn't even a very powerful spell either. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes instead concentrating on taking deep breaths and relaxing her muscles.

_Crash!_

Morgana jerked out of her trance and ripped the webs off her face with a grimace. The falling chandelier had been enough to break the spell. Really such theatrics were completely unnecessary. No wonder no one was ever able to kill Arthur. Even if he hadn't had Merlin protecting him they were all determined to make flashy productions or needlessly complicated plots out of their attempts. They expended a great deal of magical power maintaining their illusions which they could be applying toward their attack power. Without Morgause getting in the way and insisting on plans to stick to Morgana had taken control of their army. Her own plan had been a pretty straightforward, "Go kill them."

There was a reason she was the only one who had ever posed a true threat to Camelot.

A wrinkled old hag in a golden dress with blue accents raised herself onto her elbows to fling a dagger at Arthur. Morgana closed her eyes and watched events as they would unfold in a vision. Messing with time as Merlin did, no one would be able to see him move with their physical eyes, but with her power she was able to watch the future in slow motion before it even happened. His eyes turned gold as he slowed time and he rushed to Arthur's side, grabbing his shoulder. Merlin pulled Arthur out of the way of the dagger that was enchanted to fly so hard that it ended up embedded to the hilt of the chair that had been impaled in place of the prince. She opened her eyes to witness Uther thanking Merlin for having saved his son's life and declaring him to be the new manservant of the Prince Arthur.

"_Father!"_ Arthur protested.

* * *

Morgana knocked on the heavy wooden door and waited until the old physician cracked it open. He smiled when he saw her and she returned it with one of her own.

"Gaius, I just wanted to speak with your assistant for a moment. Is that ok?"

"Merlin? Of course, but why?" he asked mystified.

"To apologize," she answered wryly.

"To apologize?" Gaius seemed bemused, but he didn't bother to ask for clarification on the matter. He simply pointed toward the door at the top of the stairs. "Yes, he's in there."

Thanking him she made her way up the stairs and paused in front of the door for a moment to smooth her dress before raising her hand to knock.

"Come in," Merlin's voice floated through the wood. Her fingers found the latch on the door and poked her head through the small opening she created. Merlin was sitting with one elbow propped against the table and his head leaning on his hand. The rest of his body was slumped against the wall to his side and he was staring at the dancing flame of the candle sitting before him. She slipped into the room, leaving the door open behind her for propriety's sake, and cleared her throat. He glanced up and jerked to his feet when he saw her standing there.

"Lady Morgana!" he spoke with a horrified expression. Hm, that not the most flattering reaction. She took in the small cot that passed for a bed and the fact that the only window his room had was set up so high that you had to climb up to get to it. Then she noticed the way his eyes were darting around at the clothes scattered around the room, and the blush that started over his high cheekbones and worked its way down toward his throat. How cute. She made a show of inspecting his messy quarters and quite enjoyed his scramble to scoop the mess up off his floor. He opened the cupboard and slammed it all inside before turning around to face her, back pressed against the door as if afraid everything would tumble out if he were to move away. This would likely be the case if he had owned more than a couple of outfits total.

"I wasn't expecting- I'm sorry about- I, um… What are you doing here?" His eyes were huge and very, very blue.

"Merlin, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he was starting to regain his composure now that the shock of her presence was wearing off. "Sooo, why _are_ you here?"

She stepped toward him, "I came to thank you."

"Thank me?" his voice rose as she stepped even closer. She tilted her head back so she could look him in the eyes.

"To thank you," she repeated, "for saving Arthur. And I also wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" a clueless grin kicked up one corner of the warlock's mouth. How could anyone so powerful manage to be so genuinely oblivious?

"Yes. I know Arthur's a bit of an arrogant jerk at times, as I'm sure you've seen. Being promoted to his manservant is not nearly the honor that Uther believes seeing as you don't seem to get along very well. You know he will never even consider saying thank you for what you did. So _I _am."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh no, no it was nothing. I mean, I just reacted. Anyone would have done the same."

"I'm not so sure. I know that you guys didn't meet on the best of terms, but that just made the fact that you did save him all the more impressive. You really are different aren't you?"

Merlin stared at her. She stepped back and turned away. When she reached the door, she gave him one parting glance over her shoulder before making her way down the stairs. Gaius was at the bottom with a package wrapped in silky red material, obviously waiting to present it to Merlin. He was giving her a knowing look and she paused to stare at him in confusion. Then she realized what he must think of her strange behavior. Oh no. Gaius thought _she_ was interested in Merlin. Her? Romantically interested in Merlin? She opened her mouth to disabuse him of the notion, but then closed it. What could she say? _'Oh don't worry Gaius. I have no designs on your ward's virtue. I'm really just planning on using him to avert a magical Armageddon that I could be responsible for without him is all.' _

Letting people think her to be sweet on the boy would be so much easier than telling the truth. She gave the old man a weak smile and edged past him. She pointedly ignored the indulgent look on his face, and the fact that Merlin had stuck his head out the door of his room and was watching her walk away. It was a good thing her hair was down as she could feel her neck and ears burning. She smoothed her hands down her dress, and made her way across the room as quickly as possible without running. Damn it, had her hips _always_ swished so much when she walked?

* * *

End Notes: I really wanted a deeper interaction between... well everyone really but I especially need to figure out Arthur. I adore his character but I find him terribly difficult to write for some reason. Sorry about that. Plus side is now that introductions are out of the way, the next chapter or so will start on the actual plot line of the story. Hopefully, you'll stay with me that long.


End file.
